Kiss it All Better
by Atlantica227
Summary: Read to find out. Human AU. WARNING! Character death, blood, sad, and a fuck ton of feels packed in here. Main pairing is Spamano with mentions of GerIta. Main pairing is yuri. Suck summery is suck. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG!


**Based off of the song Kiss it All Better. I feel like I've gotten all my happy out, so now it's on to the not so happy.**

* * *

"LOVINA!" Came a scream, and the fighting stopped. "OUT OF MY WAY! NOW!" The speaker was a tall, tanned Spanish girl with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. "A... Antina..." a weak voice replied. "No, don't speak! We have to get you to a hospital, now!" Lovina was a fair Italian girl, slightly shorter than Antina, with auburn hair that had a little curl sticking out and hazel eyes. She was bleeding freely from a gash on her side. Antina tried to stop it, but saw that it only caused the girl more pain. Suddenly, she turned to the small crowd. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW!" That snapped them out of their daze, and several were already on phones by then.

What had started as a disagreement over who had called Felicana names, that was Lovina's twin sister, was now a blood bath. No one know how it got there, but here they were, watching as the Spanish girl held the small Italian to her, trying to sooth her. Someone had stopped the bleeding, but she had lost quite a bit of blood already. "Antina, please..." she was panting and gasping for air. "Kiss it all better... like when that time... I scraped my knee when... we were little..." Antina was brimming with tears, but she still bent down and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright Lovina, I promise." Just as the ambulance arrived, a police chase swerved right past the crowd that had been fighting.

Time seemed to stand still for a few moments. A shot was heard, and Antina saw the bullet come straight at her. She raised her arms and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the bullet.

But it never came. She looked up just in time to see Lovina collapse in front of her, the Italian's chest blossoming with new blood. Antina held her close again, and Lovina placed her icy hand in her wife's pleasantly warm hand. Their wedding bands clinked together, and Antina started crying. "Lovina Vargas-Fernandez, don't you _dare_ die on me! We've been together too long for you to leave me! You can't! I won't let you!" The EMSA medics did the only thing they knew they could at this point: Cleared the crowd to give the two girls some space. "But I have to go, Grandpa is waiting on me, he looks inpatient, like he's in a hurry or something..." Antina shot her head up, knowing that her lover's grandfather was long dead. These would be the last moments she would have with her beloved Lovina. Felicana could be heard sobbing from somewhere in the crowd, and the smaller Italian girl ran up beside her twin.

"Lovina, please don't die... I need you... Antina needs you..." Lovina placed her hand on her sister's cheek, causing her to shiver slightly, before she turned back to Antina. "Take care of Felicana for me. She can tend to be reckless sometimes... Both if you... I lo..." Her cold, lifeless hands fell limp and she closed her eyes, her chest ceasing to move at all. Antina and Felicana held the bloody girl whom they both had loved so much, and cried until they fell asleep from everything that had happened that day.

~.~

The funeral service for Lovina Roma Vargas-Fernandez was held three days afterwards. Surprisingly, almost half the town had shown up. Many of them were there to support poor little sister, and her now widowed wife. It was a truly sorrwful time for everyone.

~.~

From the sky above, Lovina stood with her Grandfather Roma and watched the funeral. They watched as Felicana graduated collage and opened her own restaurant, got married, and gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, named Roma Jr. and Lovina Roma Vargas-Fernandez the second. They watched as Antina tended her and Lovina's tomato farm, she never remarried, and eventually started a business out of it. They watched as one night many many years later when Roma and Lovina had children of their own, Felicana and her husband Ludwig went to bed, passing away in their sleep, and awoke in the presence of the original Roma and Lovina. Then they all watched as Antina died of a stroke one particularly hot summer while working in her fields. Of course she had hired hands, but she still wanted to help herself as well. The reunion of the two was a sight to behold, and they watched as a week after Antina's death, the tomato fields were plowed down for a shopping mall, and eventually Felicana's restaurant want out of business, and decades later, they all watched as the place they had called home while alive was completely immersed in water when the dam finally broke from lack of repair.

And thus ends our tale.

* * *

**So yea, it's almost 11:30 PM here, so I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't forget, reviews are a good thing and always much appreciated. I like to know what you guys think about my work, good or bad.**


End file.
